1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible pouch for packaging a product and, more specifically, to a flexible pouch with a tube spout and tamper-evident outer cap for packaging a product and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of disposable, portable containers are known in the art for storing a fluid or dry product, such as a liquid, granular material, powder or the like. Examples of containers include a cup, a metal can, a plastic bottle, a glass bottle or a flexible pouch. Consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches over other types of containers due to their shape, size, shelf life and storage adaptability. Manufacturers recognize the packaging benefits of a flexible pouch, since the pouch can be formed and filled on the same manufacturing line. An example of a method and apparatus for filling a flexible pouch with a product is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,601, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Flexible pouches have been used for some time to distribute various products, including non-carbonated and carbonated products. An example of a pouch for a carbonated beverage is disclosed in commonly assigned PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US03/034396, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The flexible pouch is made from a flexible material, preferably an extrusion or a laminate composed of sheets of plastic or aluminum or the like. An outer layer of the material may include preprinted information, such as a logo or the like, to provide the consumer with information regarding the contents of the pouch. The pouch may be formed and/or filled using conventionally known manufacturing techniques, such as a horizontal form-fill-seal machine with a single or multiple lanes, a flat bed pre-made pouch machine, a vertical form-fill machine, or the like. An example of a method and apparatus for filling a flexible pouch with a product is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,601, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The pouch includes a panel that forms a front wall and a back wall. Edges of the front and back walls, such as an upper edge, lower edge or side edge, are joined together using a sealing technique such as bonding or welding. The pouch includes a dispensing means for removing the product from the pouch. Various types of dispensing means are known in the art. A straw works well for a single use pouch containing a liquid product. The pouch includes a covered straw hole in the pouch wall that is pierceable to access the contents of the pouch. Another type of dispensing means is a resealable zipper. Still another type of dispensing means is a fitment that includes a spout and a cap.
While existing spout and cap fitments work, manufacturing costs may limit their use. In addition there may be environmental or health concerns associated with these types of dispensing means that further constrain their usage. Thus, there is a need in the art for a flexible pouch with a tamper-evident spout fitment, and an improved method of making and filling a flexible pouch with a tamper-evident spout fitment, that can be used to store and dispense various types of products.